kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Kel
Kel is a keyblade Master and a protagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. Biography Kel To be revised Story Kel was one of the second batch of keyblade wielders that had arrived at Land of Departure. His first world was Deep Jungle which was filled with some interesting experiences. Personality Part I For the beginning part of Part I, Kel mainly kept to himself. Doing more thinking than talking to the point where it would appear that he wasn't even there. He still wasn't all that trusting of his thoughts enough to voice them. As time went on and more and more keyblade wielders joined the SOS Brigade (Might as well start calling us this), he gradually started to more comfortable speaking his thoughts and slowly went back to his old self. *Notable Traits of his 'Old self': Calm, Helpful and Loyal 'Part II Onward' To be added once we get to Part II Kel_Banner.png|Kel Mark of Mastery and Onward character_concept_art_by_khanshin.jpg|Soldier Kel (Part 1) Mystogan_in_the_rain.jpg|Black Mage Kel tumblr_naun11PyAY1qfelsio7_500.png|Ninja Kel 32447.jpg|Ranger Kel Piratedude.jpg|Pirate Kel allenwalker.jpg|Soldier Kel (Part 2) MagicKnightKelV2.jpg|Magic Knight Kel Appearance Kel is a blue haired, blue eyed teen who wears an outfit specially made from his home world. (See image) Along with this is his father's gloves that he wears at all times, and a cross necklace kept hidden in his undershirt for good luck. His father told him that the materials that made the necklace were special and would help him if he ever needed it. Abilities * Blend * High Jump (Equipped) * Combo ''(Lvl 1 - Lvl 2 - ''Lvl 3 ) (Equipped) * Air Combo (Lvl 1 - Lvl 2 - Lvl 3 ) (Equipped) * Guard * Dodge Roll (Equipped) * Item Boost (Equipped) * EXP Writer I -> EXP Writer II -> EXP Writer III (Equipped) * Magic Lock-On * Second Wind (Equipped) * Gift * Tribute (Equipped) * Cheer (Equipped) * Damage Syphoon (Equipped) * Lucky Lucky (Equipped) * Cover * MP Haste (Equipped) * Second Chance (Equipped) * Reload Boost (Equipped) * Berserk (Equipped) * Counterattack * MP Rage (Equipped) * Battle Cry (Equipped) *''Auto Aura Lvl 1 (Equipped)'' *''Critical Plus (Equipped)'' *''Libra (Equipped)'' *Entrust Stats Skill Physical *''Strike Raid (Slot Equipped)'' *Fire Strike'' '' *Barrier Surge *Aerial Slam *Zantetsuken *Poison Edge *Splattercombo *''Vorpal Blitz (Slot Equipped)'' *Fist Bump *Dolphin Kick *Grave Digger *Powerline *''Sliding Dash (Slot Equipped)'' Magical *Faith *''Fox Taser (Slot Equipped)'' *Howling Winds *Tidal Wave *''Ice Barrage (Slot Equipped)'' Magic * Fire -> Fira -> Firaga * Gravity -> Gravira ->''' Graviga''' * Blizzard -> Blizzara ->''' Blizzaga (Slot Equipped)' * Cure -> Cura -> Curaga''' * Mine -> Minera -> Minega * Stop -> Stopra''' '->' Stopga''' * Aero -> Aerora ->''' Aeroga''' * Thunder ->''' Thundara -> Thundaga''' * Drain * Balloon -> Balloonra -> Balloonga Summons * '''''Mushu (Summon Equipped) * Marahute (Summon Equipped) * Fairy Godmother * Baymax (Summon Equipped) *Cheshire Cat *''Maui (Summon Equipped)'' *''Marshmallow (Summon Equipped)'' Limits *Wrath of the Warrior '' ''->'' ''Warrior Plus -> Ars Arcanum (Equipped) *''Dragonblaze (Equipped)'' *''Trip Around the Sun (Equipped)'' *All for One *Resonance Blade *Trinity Limit Aura * Primary - Ice Lvl 1 * Secondary - Blade Lvl 1 * Tertiary - Power Lvl 1 Other *Reluctancy *April Showers *August Heat *''December Snow (Slot Equipped)'' *Magnify Jobs *Soldier *Monk *Ninja'' '' *Dark Knight *Red Mage *Paladin *Blacksmith *Paopu Knight *''Blue Mage (Equipped)'' Drive Forms *Blot Form *Data Form Equipment Keyblades * Kingdom Key * Jungle King * Blessed Thief (Brawl/Bodyguard Equipped) * Stroke of Midnight * Lady Luck * Hidden Dragon * Frolic Flame * Divewing * Oathkeeper (+4) * Unbound (+4) * Spellbinder * Star Seeker * All for One * Resolute Heart (Story/Everything Non Mission Related Equipped) * Skull Noise * Companion * Counterpoint (Musical Mission Equipped) * Photon Debugger * Oblivion (+8) * Lionheart * Crescent Crown * Lofty Grasp * Umbrella * Colors of the Wind * Ocean's Call * Maverick Flame * Diamond Dust (Boss Battle Equipped) Accessories * White Fang * Brave Warrior * Speed Chain * Energy Bangle * Moogle Badge * Musketeer Hat (Equipped) '' * ''Titan Chain (Equipped) ' * SOS Ring Items *< Phoenix Down >'' *< Ether >' *< Balloon Letter >'' *''< Hi-Ether >'' *''< Ultra-Potion>'' *''< Phoenix Down >'' * Trivia 'Facts' *Kel has gone through multiple phases to get where he's at. *At one point during his making, his name was Shane. *He has his own Code of Honor *There's a possibility that Nequa either is stalking him or wants him dead for reasons unknown. (After the events of Camelot, it is most likely the latter.) *He likes frogs *Due to a unforeseen mishap involving his name being used in a different rp, there is now an AU Kel exclusive to LvD *There is a likely chance that Kel will dye his hair white later in the rp. Cause white hair = awesomeness (While the latter remains to be true, Kel likely won't be changing his hair color) *His father has similar personality traits of Cross Marian from D. Gray-man *Kel too is best girl 'Ego' *Ego's are physical manifestations of the users soul *Should an Ego be destroyed, the wielder will experience sharp moments of pain in their chest as the soul attempts to repair itself *If the soul cannot be repaired, the controller of the ego will be consumed with darkness and rage, even taking on the form of the destroyed Ego *Only denizens of Solucia are able to use them however through special means others can be able to use them. *Ego's are inspired by both Stands, Personas, Avatars, and many other things *In most cases the Ego's shown will either be from Cardfight Vanguard or Yu-Gi-Oh *While this may or may not stick with Kel, Egos will still be seen in another non KH related OC of MoK Category:Characters Category:MoK Category:Active